My Place
by Nara Katie
Summary: Nami finds her place in life. Oneshot


Top of Form

Bottom of Form

My first Harvest moon fanfiction.  
Nami's POV  
one-short  
"My Place"

I was leaving the inn in Toki village. Toki was a noisy place. One in which I could not considerate reading or writing. I was there only for two days; usually I stayed about a month in one place. Traveling was my thing, always was. I shut the door behind me, couples in the upstairs room of the inn were screaming at each other. I sighed and pulled my backpack over my shoulder. Maybe I could earn some money in the next place I come across. I thought walking out of Toki and on my way to a little place called "Forget-me-not Valley".

I arrived and I saw a girl. "Hey." I said calmly to the girl. The girl was about my height, and had brown hair that was held in a yellow bandana.

"Huh? Do you need something miss?" She asked kindly. She smiled sweetly and walked closer to me.

"Where's the inn?" I asked quietly.

She pointed. "That building straight ahead."

I nodded thanks and walked to the inn. I opened the door and walked to the counter. The man was sort of big with black hair. He told me what the rent was and I agreed. He gave me a key told me where my room was and said if I needed anything to ask him (Tim) or a woman named Ruby.

Over a few days I learned there was not many people here and that it was extremely quiet. I liked it here. This was my favorite place so far. I just had a feeling I was going to stay longer than planned.

Shortly after coming to this place a boy had arrived to inherit a farm. I got a glimpse of him but I didn't stick around. I walked to the river and sat on a bench. I pulled out the current book I was reading and began to read. When dark hit and I could not make words out anymore I went to my room and read there until I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke around 6:30, when I walked outside the new boy was walking towards me... I think? Wasn't his name Ki? I believe it was. He walked up to me and said hi in a real cheery voice. "Don't be so eager to say hi." I responded moving my short red hair out of my face but it fell back into place shortly after.

He blushed, a little, it almost made me smile but my face remained the same emotion. He stuttered "I'm a-a-a Ki; you're N-N-Nami right?" I nodded and walked away, he ran up to me and asked "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, "I travel a lot... I'll be leaving when spring is over." I continued to walk and he stood still, I could feel his eyes on me. Why is he starring? I tried to ignore it until he walked away. Was what I said not in place? Should I have just told him no? I shook the thoughts of Ki away and stood in front of the big house at the end of the valley. It reminded me so much of my childhood... so much...

Flash back  
"Daddy when I'm big can I travel everywhere with you? Not just the small trips?" a seven-year-old Nami asked a tall man with red hair like hers.

"Maybe but for now... you stay with Mommy." He whispered.

Nami looked at the big house and sighed, "But it's not cozy in Mommy's house like it is in inns and hotels."

"I know but hold tight. Just remember I love you and I'll come get you and take you to a new place when Mommy's turn with you are up."

Nami walked inside the house and said "I love you Daddy!" She ran inside and up to her room in sloppy wet tears. Daddy left me here again! Why? I hate this place!

End of Flash Back

I continued to look at the house that was so much like the one my mother once owned... I never understood why Mom wanted me at her house all the time until I realized I was her only family after Dad left her. She was heartbroken, and that's why now I will never marry, never love.

Days had passed since Ki first talked to me. Then he came to me with a goddess drop. He told me to look and I said, "So?" I walked away. What was he doing? Flirting with me? 

Day after day he tried to find something I liked, and each day he failed until he brought me a fossil. I loved fossils; they were so interesting to me! I stayed calm though. "That's cool." 

"It's yours."

"I never said I wanted it but okay." I took it and put it in my pocket. I could see him smile big as he walked away. I shook my head, why was he so eager to give me something I liked? I continued my day just walking around. 

Days passed and Ki gave me fossils and these weird human statues. I ended up staying past spring, and summer. When fall hit he presented to me trick blues. I flower I actually adored. I grew found of him, almost love. I had to hide it though, I couldn't fall in love. I didn't want to hurt or be heartbroken... But maybe I should open up to love... I could try. No.

I hadn't found a job, and my money became less and less. I didn't want to leave. I didn't. In the middle of winter Ki showed me a blue feather. He was proposing to me! I looked at him. "Why me? I can't believe this is happening to me!" and I walked away. I turned love down; I couldn't bear the thought of marring him. Although I wanted to.

I sulked for days, being emotionless as I hid the fact I had to leave at the end of winter and rejected Ki. When the last day hit, I ran to Ki's and swung the door open. "Ki!" I snapped. He looked at me with fear. "You have to help me! I need to live with you, I need a place to stay, just give me a roof above my hair! Please!" I was crying.

He nodded and right away told everyone I was staying with him. Ruby and Tim told me I could stop by to chat whenever, I nodded, and apologized for not trying to earn money to stay with them, and they just told me it was okay...

I slept on the floor for a month or so until Takakura bought me a bed. I learned lots about Ki, and I fell in love with him. In the middle of summer I told him that I loved him. He smiled and told me he felt the same hugging me in a tight embrace... I never felt this way... Like someone truly cared. He gave me the blue feather and we were to marry.

We sold one bed and bought a bigger bed. We married in fall and went on our honeymoon until spring. That year I got pregnant and gave birth to a son we named Kitaro.

Years passed and Kitaro was three-years old, he slept in my old bed and was a shy little guy. Hopefully Ki and I would stay together letting our son live a life not to be broken apart. The farm was quiet, and I loved it. My life was so relaxed, and calm. Ki showered me with presents everyday, knowing everything I loved. I started to cook when Ki surprised me with a new kitchen.

Life was good. Traveling was only to be done just for little things from the market in town. Never again would I be in an inn again to live. This was my home. My place.


End file.
